Reunion
by Lenari
Summary: One-parter fic about Princess Shayla's return to Earth... MerrickShayla


Disclaimers: All concepts for Power Rangers Wild Force belong to Saban and Buena Vista Entertainment and all those people. I have no money; so don't sue me.

Archive: Sure, but ask first.

Reunion

by Lenari Ryan

Merrick and Zen-Aku sat quietly in the same arid place where Princess Shayla and Merrick had said goodbye months before. Although Merrick never mentioned it, Zen-Aku knew for a fact that he went there in hopes of seeing her again.

Merrick smiled wistfully as he remembered her face. She was beautiful in an unconventional way, but beautiful all the same. He looked up at the sky, his pale green eyes glowing sadly, and he wished she were thinking of him, too.

Shayla caressed the white tiger softly, keeping her eyes on the wolf. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the Animarium worriedly. After all the time that had passed since she left Earth, she still hadn't managed to go to sleep. Sure, she managed to rest and whatnot, but the peaceful and possibly eternal slumber she was awaiting hadn't come. This made her and the zords restless.

The silver wolf howled in sorrow, and Shayla sighed, walking over to him. "I know you miss him, wolf, and so do I. But I had to let him go."

"May I suggest", came a calm voice, "that perhaps he is the reason you haven't gone to sleep?"

Shayla jumped, smiling. "Animus!" After hugging his human form, which was an older version of Kite, Shayla looked into his shiny black eyes. "Why ever would you say that?"

Animus smiled while running his fingers through her hair. "It is of common knowledge, dear sister, that you and the Lunar Wolf Ranger are in love."

Shayla was startled by his use of present tense when referring to Merrick and herself, but even more at the mention of their kinship. Ever since they each took their places as sacred guardians they never addressed each other as family, however close they had been before. She looked at him and smiled gently, admiring her older brother's true form. "You look just like our father."

"But more handsome", he said with a chuckle, then on a more thoughtful note added, "it's rather amazing that I still do, after all this time." He shook his head in an effort to return to the pressing matter at hand. "But this isn't about me. It's about you returning to full human form and joining our dear Mr. Balitou."

"Heavens, Animus! I can't do that! What about the Animarium?"

"Yes, you can. I can stay with the Wild Zords now that I renounced my other position."

She looked at the floor and voiced her concern in a small voice. "Animus… what if he doesn't take me back?"

He held her tight. "Why wouldn't he? He loves you, and he's waited over 3000 years to be reunited with you. I think you still have a chance, don't you?"

She closed her eyes, and nodded as she imagined all that she could have. She said goodbye to the Wild Zords quietly, and hugged her brother before departing in a white haze. Moments later, she felt herself land in the portal location. As she rose to look around her, she spotted Merrick's sulking figure and cleared her throat to make him acknowledge her presence.

Merrick lifted his head slightly and almost fainted at the sight before him. Shayla was wearing jeans and a sweater, and her hair was straight, as she had worn it before she took her place as sacred guardian. She waved at him in a rather nervous manner and he got up, walking over to her slowly and stopping inches away from her.

They looked at each other doubtfully, as a stray lock of hair escaped and went to her face. He pushed it away and tucked it behind her ear, being rewarded with a tender smile. And just then, he lost all control of himself and he drifted into those chocolate eyes.

Without thinking, he moved towards her and kissed her. He started out gently, a mere brush of lips, but he was slowly deepening their kiss as their desire intensified. She corresponded him with fiery tenderness and they were soon in each others arms. When they separated for air, Merrick mumbled an apology and turned away in embarrassment. Shayla just smiled as she pulled him against herself and pressed her lips against his to let him know it was alright. He kissed her hand sweetly, and led her over to where Zen-Aku was, the two of them reveling in the peace that overwhelmed them. They were finally complete.

A/N: Useless fluff, I know. Oh, well. I got this idea on the six-hour plane ride back home from Chicago, which was July 7th, and it's been nagging at me ever since. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it; I actually took this as a break from my other many-chaptered fics that have been taking away most of my time. It's a great relaxation method to write a one-parter fic or a songfic collection, it keeps you in a writing mood but you have no pressure. Try it sometime!


End file.
